national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana of Themyscira
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Amazonian Physiology/Divine Empowerment: Apart from being an Amazon, Diana is also a demigod and thus gifted with various powers. ** Superhuman Strength: Diana has great strength and can lift about 30 tons. ** Superhuman Durability: Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though that is not absolute; bullets and edged weapons can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life-threatening. ** Flight: Diana possesses the power to fly at high speeds. ** Superhuman Speed: She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. ** Superhuman Agility: Far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Superhuman Stamina: Diana can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. ** Enhanced Healing Factor: In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Diana can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within hours. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as diseases. ** Immortality: Wonder Woman, like the rest of her kind, does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. Abilities * Archery * Enhanced Intellect: Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. ** Diplomacy ** Multilingualism: Can speak English, Greek, Turkish, and Themysciran. * Equestrianism: Diana is a great horse rider; her favorite mount is her mare Kachi. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Diana is one of the fiercest fighters on Themyscira. She is incredibly skilled Pankration and was proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and javelin). * Swordsmanship Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Diana is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets. Paraphernalia Equipment * Lasso of Truth: The Lasso compels anyone bound by it to speak only the truth. It can also be used to relieve an individual from the effects of illusions, mind control and other untruths. Diana is highly proficient at using the Lasso as a weapon and is capable of easily binding people and objects using it. * Bracelets of Victory: Created from the Olympian Aegis of Athena, the bracelets can deflect both projectiles and blunt attacks. When she crosses the bracelets in front of her face, they create a shield which protects her (and anyone behind her) from explosions and larger blasts. * Royal Tiara: A symbol of her royalty and her heritage. She leaves it behind when she abandons the island. * Battle Armor: A custom-made Amazonian armor forged from Amazonium. Weapons * Sword of Peleus: Magical sword created by Hephaestus at the request of Heracles and given to Peleus. He lost the blade when he attacked the Amazons and they took possession of the sword. Created from Eighth metal, it is nigh unbreakable. * Shield of Ares: Ares' favored battle-worn shield, upon his departure from Themyscira he left her the shield. Category:Good Characters Category:Amazon members